


escapade ༉‧₊ junhao

by junguwoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), junhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junguwoos/pseuds/junguwoos
Summary: minghao loves to spend his nights on the line8 cabaret rooftop, but his nightly routine just had to be intervened by someone.
Relationships: The8 - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

༘❥ ꒱⋆ and if you feel the same way too,   
just come to me i will hold you ༄

♡ Hug ✎ SEVENTEEN

00:27 ━━━○───────── 02:39

⇆ㅤ ㅤ◁ㅤㅤ❚❚ㅤㅤ▷ ㅤㅤ↻

🌙

minghao puffs his last smoke, throwing the cigarette butt in the old tray beside him. he was leaning in the cold surface of the wall. he left the noisy club three floors away. the happy screaming of people was still in his earshot- though almost clogged. it resounded in the rooftop like noises to fill the void in his heart.

minghao was someone who always spent his midnight in _line8 cabaret_ ever since it was opened two years ago, like it was an escape to his reality...too cruel reality. he became acquainted with mingyu (the owner of the club) and his entrance wasn't charged of anything after every staff became familiar with him and his loyalty.

at first he enjoyed sitting near the bartender while he was with some lightheaded beer of some kind, not until the club became a famous night spots for teenagers with uncontrollable hormones that always throws themselves towards minghao. he started becoming a guest of rooms in the second floor, until he witnessed people devour each other out of drunkenness.

he discovered the third floor in which wasted people wouldn't even think of going to, with most of its rooms locked, and he continued to stay at the rooftop to spend the night.

_everything was fine._

the door swings open and minghao flinches, his hands hitting the ashtray placed beside him (causing the ashes to spread in the floor, in his hands and his hand-me-down jeans) a taller figure enters and he slams the door close. his eyes wonder around until his eyes meets minghao's. the latter's brows knitted.

and after a long, awkward pause.

".....hi?" the man asks and minghao tilts his head in response.

**_everything was fine_ **

but someone just had to become a part of his nightly routine.


	2. Chapter 2

  
minghao hated his apartment out of all things. it was almost free and small...too small (the landlord almost gave out of pity) and it was like that for a reason. he hated the low ceiling and he hated the damaged sink. he hated his creaky bed and he hated the destroyed doorknob. his clothes was disarrayed, piles of it in the floor mountain-like. the drawers were left open and he was left to gape. he was grateful though. his job never paid enough for his daily expenses and it was great he never needed to pay for a place to stay.

he just sat there. unmoving. dismissing the fact that he missed his three important meals of the day. the clock will almost turn eleven.

and after a long pause it happens. the clock strikes the number eleven and as if an artificial robot turned on, minghao automatically stood up.

he wears his cardigan over a tank top and an old jeans. brushing his mullet aside. and he walks out, not even bothering himself to lock the door (not like it can be locked nor thieves would bother entering his messy turf) and he walks for freedom.

it was a busy night. with most people turning off their lights, stopping their day for a break. unlike minghao who was like streetlights that shone when its dark.

other people was on their way home and others was going to their work. well, minghao... he's on his way to spend his _day_.

his hands were in his pocket, his droopy eyes on the street. he knew the location of the club like the back of his palm.

almost there. almost there. almost there.

he walks absentmindedly. almost there. and one last turn and there was it, a colorful place that sits upon the dark with closed buildings. the neon lights already opened but no crowd was seen. the words _line8 cabaret_ that was styled in antique and curves glowed in blue, artificial flowers beside it to help the aesthetic.

he walked towards the tall guard who smiled when he saw minghao.

"you're too early today, hao" he says, opening the door.

"yeah. work well today, cheol" he uttered after a small smile. entering the familiar place.

it was grand and blinding, tables were still empty and people were still cleaning though the old korean ballad was resonating through the edges of the room.

_ "mingyu's probably here" _ he thought to himself, thinking about the overly smiling boy.

"good evening, hao!" the bartender smiles, wearing his apron and his name tag that says _yuta._

"isn't it sicheng's shift today?" he asks, sitting in the chair as he leaned on the table.

the man smiles, almost making the sun lose its purpose, "yeah, im covering for him"

"where's mingyu?" he utters, and yuta hands him a box, "don't look for him, he's inside his weird vip room doing unholy things" the japanese almost shivered, making minghao laugh.

he opens the box, inside was a small velvet cake with a strawberry on top, "oh, with wonwoo? and what do i do with this?"

yuta turns to him, still smiling, "yep, with him. and boss said the cake is yours. on the house! wait i’d get a fork!" he shouts, walking away to take care of inventory, "get your fork too!" minghao shouts with a small smile creeping his face.

even if mingyu was annoying and makes you want to explode in pieces he was definitely kind. and he always was thankful for that.

minghao always wondered why people around him was helpful. almost like it was something that pays off his messed up past. like a debt under payment.

and he receives those gratefully, though with some grey areas in his heart.

yuta returns to the counter with a fork, sitting in front of minghao.

"the only time you can sit is when im here that's why you love me so much" minghao snickered, getting the fork that yuta gave him.

"stop being an airhead, i literally hate you with all my heart" yuta grins, pushing his fork to the cake almost succeeding in getting a piece.

"man up and be happy with my baby sicheng, stupid" minghao pushes yuta's fork with his. none of them getting any of the cake.

"no! and cut the strawberry in half please?" yuta pleads and minghao smiles, the fruit successfully digested by the latter whole.

"i really hate you"

it was a small feast with endless bickering, until the last piece of cake they told off each other random things.

"i'd bet my house one or more girl will hit you up tonight," minghao utters, and yuta cleans his mess, blowing raspberries, "homeless minghao it is" yuta winks.

"i’d go up already, can i get water?" minghao asks and yuta brightly shakes his head.

"yuta! i'd pay for it!"

"no, there's already water upstairs– and wait... food, too... i guess? mingyu and i arranged your hide out so that the police wouldn't find you" yuta giggles and minghao looks at him.

"you should be the one hiding to the police, you look like you’re on crack" he hisses and softly tugs yuta's collar, the latter pouting.

"i hate you and your filthy mouth" he said, ends of his lips turning into a frown.

“touché,” minghao reaches for his hair, slightly brushing it as he bid his goodbye, "i’d get going now,” he grins in which yuta replies with a nod and once again the ends of his lips lift to form a smile.

minghao shuffles his feet away from the counter, passing through empty tables, the old korean ballad that was playing in the huge speakers replaced with deafening pop songs that almost destroyed his ears. he moves right after the comfort room, the stairway was almost in the secluded areas of the club.

he goes up while skipping two steps, arriving the vague second floor full of rooms. one thing to note was every door was painted with different color (and minghao swore he missed the dark brown oak woods until mingyu painted them for fun some time last year) others opened and the walls outside designed with chipped peach painting. he continues to go up the stairway, arriving the third floor. it was much more decent than the second, and he continues to walk down the hall, towards the pink door that was full of stickers and scratches.

unlike the second one, the rooms in the third floor was under minghao’s care, as if it was a nonverbal rule.

he closes each door he passes by, some just had a bed and others full of book shelves, some with random clothes until the last wooden door, near the one leading to the space outside. the last room before the pink door was always locked, but the sky blue door always shone on its own. as if someone owned them.

minghao never had the chance to peek the last room though.

he opens the door, and the breeze kissed his skin. his cardigan almost billowing, he steps out and slowly closes the door.

the rooftop really looked different and emptied of trash. it was cleaned and almost unfamiliar. he could confirm that mingyu took care of the place. he looks around and he sees cable wires and fairy lights prancing beside the door, a small table and two chairs. it was dark and he reaches for the switch.

in an instant the place lights up with rose quartz and serenity and he sees the flashy neon board at the top lit up sapphire, **_the 8_** , he smiles and his heavy heart forgets why its feeling down. the mood fitted the noisy nightfall and the dark. almost enchanting that the place lit up below the town that already slept. like it was life within the end of the day. he felt being alive.

minghao continues to scan the clean space and just like what yuta said, he sees water bottles and packed junk foods under the table, and just like that, he smiles. sitting in the chair he felt like he fits in, like he owns the world…

**like he doesn’t need to leave.**


End file.
